For many years the design of a conventional two-wheeled walking cart for golf provides that it travel at a forward tilted position when pulled and stand at a vertical position when parked. When standing in the parked position the load of the golf cart is balanced between the wheels over their rotational axis. In the forward tilted position the load is shifted forward and thus unbalanced from over the rotational axis of the wheels toward the user pulling the golf cart. This load-shifted unbalanced condition makes it harder for the user to pull the golf cart while having to hold the golf cart in its forward tilted position as well.
To overcome the problem of imposing the load-shifted unbalanced condition of the golf cart on a user, designers merely added one or two more wheels to the golf cart in order to relieve the user of having to support the unbalanced load while pulling the golf cart. However, the decision to add more wheel(s) to the golf cart meant more frame structure and steering, folding and braking mechanisms needed to be added to the golf cart as well. This resulted in more weight, moving parts, wear and maintenance, and also the need for more locker storage and car trunk space.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome any deficiencies of these past approaches and any problems that may still be unsolved.